Sparks Fly
by gabyxbieber
Summary: "Bella, I love you" He said. His words sounded sincere, but we've been through this before. "Well, It's a little too late for that." I whispered back. AH. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bachelorette Party:**

**Bella**

_Please no strippers please no strippers. _I silently begged in my mind as I pulled into Alice's driveway. One day before the wedding, and you know what that means. Yes, the bachelorette party. Who was getting married you ask? My friend, Jasper, was getting married to Alice, whom I didn't really know but my brother, Emmett made me come. I walked up the steps to her house, knocked twice, and waited. Moments later, a short pixie-like girl with short back spiky hair, greeted me with a big smile.

"You must be Bella!" She beamed at me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, hello…Alice?" She nodded her head furiously.

"Come in, come in. We're just about to get started." She said excitedly. I walked into the living room where there was a group of six other women, three of which I knew, two which I did not like. Those two were Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. The queen bees at Forks High School; I was happy when I thought I would never see them again after graduation. Guess I was wrong. The other one, Angela was actually one of my friends back in high school. Actually, she was my only friend. I was never one of the popular kids. I never quite fit in. I went over and greeted her.  
"Bella!" she hugged me. "How've you been? How's life?" She asked.

"Great, it's been great. I actually just got a job as an English teacher, so I'm moving back." I smiled.

"Really? That's amazing! Any boyfriends yet?" She winked. I laughed.

"No, not yet. Speaking of, how are you and Ben?" Ben was her high school boyfriend. It was like they were meant for each other. I couldn't imagine Angela with anyone else.

"Oh Bella, It's really great! Next week is our two year anniversary!" she sighed happily.

"Wow, two years already? Is he going to propose?" I asked. Two years was a long time, Ben should've done something by now.

"Ugh, hopefully, I've been waiting for that man to ask me for over a month now." I laughed and shook my head.

"Guys it's time!" Alice shouted at the same time a man in tiny underwear walked into the room.

"Oh, great." I muttered.

"Ugh my eyes!" I groaned after the male stripper had left. The room rumbled with laughter.

"Prude!" Lauren Mallory coughed out after the laughter died out. I sent her a glare which she shrugged off.

"Okay!" Alice jumped off clearing the tension. "I don't think Bella has been introduced to everyone yet." She said smiling at me. "Bella that's Rosalie, my sister in law." She said gesturing at a tall blond. She was very beautiful, her skin was pale and flawless, much like her brother's, and her hair flowed down her back like a golden waterfall. She gave me a nod. "And that's Esme, my mother." Esme was equally as beautiful, except her hair was a nice shade of brown. She sat up and gave me a big hug.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." She said warmly.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please, call me Esme."

"Esme." I smiled.

"And that's Tanya." Alice continued. I looked over to her. She didn't look any different from Lauren and Jessica. She looked fake; and she definitely didn't have the same natural beauty as Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and even Angela.

"Hey." She muttered, and I immediately didn't like her.

"Hi." I responded equally as dull. Esme cleared her throat.

"Well, the night's still young, let's try to enjoy Alice's last day as a single woman." I turned away from Tanya and smiled, I wasn't going to ruin Alice's night.

**Comments? Suggestions? Thoughts? Give me your feedback! I know it's short, but next up will be the bachelor party, should be fun. hahah (: Here's a short preview:**

**Ch 2:**

_"I thought Alice told you no strippers." I asked Jasper raising an eyebrow, but I wasn't complaining. Emmett laughed and slapped my back. _

_"And you think Alice kept her promise of no strippers?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Alice better have kept that promise. _

_"Yeah, why shouldn't we have some fun?" Jasper said. They laughed. "Oh come on Edward, Alice is a big girl. I mean, it's not like she hasn't seen me-" I glared at him. "I, uh, I mean...WHO WANTS SOME PIE?" He shouted? The guys all turned to look at him curiously. _

_"Pie?" Mike asked. _

_"Yeah, yeah, It'll go make it while the stripper- I uh mean, the entertainment gets here!" He said nervously and ran into the kitchen. I laughed after him._

**There you go! Haha Review  
****~Love Gaby**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bachelor Party**

**Edward**

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married tomorrow." I sighed. Emmet rolled his eyes.  
"Edward, she's only one year younger than you." He said.

"Yeah, but she's still my little sister." I told him. "You wouldn't understand." I muttered. He rolled his eyes once again.  
"Actually bro, I do." He said glancing sideways at me. I raised an eyebrow. "I have a little sister too; she's the same age as Alice."

"Oh, really?" I said surprised. "Hmm, I didn't know that." He chuckled.

"Come on, help me carry these inside." He lifted a box of beer and I followed suit. Inside, Jasper was watching football with Mike and Erick.

"A little help here?" I said. He looked at us, then at the TV, and back at us. He sighed.

"Fine." He got up and grabbed a box.

"Were do we put these?" Emmet grunted, struggling to hold up the five boxes of beer.

"In the kitchen." We followed him and set the beers on the counter. I sighed.

"So, what are we doing today? It's your last night as a free man." I smiled. Emmett nodded in agreement and laughed.

"Yeah, after tonight, you'll be stuck with Alice for the rest of your life." Jasper rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I don't mind. I love Alice, it's the whole reason we're doing this." I scoffed.

"Have you tried _living _with her? She can be a pain in the ass sometimes." He smiled.

"I don't mind."

"Okay, whatever you say man." He shoved me and we walked back to the living room. After we settled on the couch, I turned back to Jasper. "So what _are _we doing? You never answered my question."

"Oh, you know. We're just going to have some _entertainment." _He laughed. Mike and Erick cheered from behind us.

"I thought Alice told you no strippers." I asked him raising an eyebrow, but I wasn't complaining. Emmett laughed and slapped my back.  
"And you think Alice kept her promise?" I narrowed my eyes. _Alice has better kept that promise. _

"Yeah, why should we have some fun?" Jasper said and they laughed. "Oh come on, Edward. Alice is a big girl. It's not like she hasn't seen me-"I shot him a glare. "I…uh…mean…WHO WANT PIE?" He shouted. His voice cracked. Everyone turned to look at him curiously.

"Pie?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'll go make it while we go out to the strip club- I mean dinner." He nervously stuttered and rushed into the kitchen. I laughed after him.

The rest of our night was... let's just say, eventful. Jasper got his lat taste of being a single man. Now all was left was the wedding.

**Okay, okay. Sorry for the long wait, and sorry it was so short! You know school and all. Ughh. But I never intended for these first two chapters to be long. The next one will be. Promise.  
So tell me about this? I didn't know what really goes on at a bachelor party, but i'm guessing strippers. hahaha. So anyway, Review&Comment. The nexxt chapter will be here before you know it.**

**~Love Gaby.**


End file.
